Hello Nick, Do You Want To Play a Game?
by Rclarke360
Summary: Nick Wilde, The First Fox Officer in Zootopia, is tested by The Infamous Jigsaw Killer. Will He be able to escape and walk away From it...or Die, and Never be heard from again? (Zootopia Owned By Disney, and Saw Owned By Lionsgate/Twisted Pictures)
1. Chapter I - Reverse Bear Trap

**_Crossover: Zootopia + Saw_**

Nick Was Now Done at The Department For The Day. He Put His Headphones in His Phone, Put the Phone His Shirt Pocket, and Placed The Headphones on The Back of His Neck. As He Was About To Turn The Corner He Stopped as His Small Bunny Partner; Judy About To Turn The Corner as Well.

"Woah, Better Watch Where You're Going Next Time, Carrots." Nick Said As He Did His Signature Grin. "Hello To You Too Nick, are We Still Up For Movie Night?" Judy asked. "Yeah, I'm Just Gonna Relax at Home For a Little Bit, Then Watch Movies at Your Place at, 8:00, Maybe?" He Replied.

"Sure. I Just Gotta Finish Putting Down The Last Missing Children Name's Down, Then We'll Start Movie Night." She Answered. "Alright, See Ya." He Said. He Was Out The Door and Into The Zootopian City.

Later, He Was Near His Home. He Took an Alley-Way Through Since It's Faster. Out of Nowhere, Someone Tapped Him On His Shoulder. Nick Turned around Only To Get a Steel Pipe Hit On His Head. Darkness Surrounded Him in Slumber.

-2 Hours Later-

Nick Woke Up In Some Sort of Meat Locker. He Started Groaning, After His Vision Came Back To Him, He Started To Feel Something Metal In His Mouth. He Looked at His Jaw Only To See That There Is a Strange Device On His Head.

He Tried Calling For Help, But His Yells Were Muffled By The Device. He Tried Struggling Out Of The Chair He Was In, But There Was Ductape On The Arms Of The Chair Making His Arms Stuck To It. After A Few More Seconds of Muffled Yells and Struggling, He Stopped and Breathed Through His Nose.

Suddenly a TV Turned On To His Left. He Looked at It. After 6 Seconds Of Static, A Creepy Doll With a White Head, Red Spirals On Each Cheek, and Red Eyes Came onto The Screen. It Looked at The Camera and Began To Speak.

"Hello Nick,...You Don't Know Me But,...I Know You. I Want To Play a Game." _'How The Hell Does It Know My Name?!'_ Nick Screamed in His Mind. The Puppet Continued; "Here Is What Happens If You Loose;" The TV Flashed To a Mannequin That Appears To Have The Same Device That Nick Has On His Head. "The Device You Are Wearing Is Connected To Your Upper and Lower Jaws. Once The Timer on The Back Goes Off, Your Mouth Will Be Permanently Ripped Open. Think of It as A...Reverse Bear Trap. Here, Allow Me To Demonstrate."

Nick Heard The Timer Clock Down. There was a Loud, TRING! Then The Device Busted The Mannequin's Head Open. Nick Was In Complete Shock in Knowing What This Contraption Could Do. The Camera Then Turned To The Doll. It Continued To Speak.

"There is Only One Key To Open This Device, It is In The Stomach Of Your Dead Cell Mate. Look around, and Know That I'm Not Lying, So are You Going To Watch Yourself Die Today Nick, or Do Something about it? You Better Hurry Up. Live or Die...Make Your Choice." The TV Went Back To Static For 3 Seconds, Then Shut Off.

Nick Struggled Super Hard To Get Out Of The Chair. One Of His Arms Gotten Free. He Used His Free Arm To Get The Other Arm Free. He Then Stood Up. Once He Stood Up. He Felt a Piece of String Ripped Off From The Back of The Contraption. The Timer Started. His Eyes Widen.

0:59...0:58...0:57...

Nick Began Freaking Out. He Started To Yell While Pulling The Front Of The Device. He Then Saw The Body. A Wolf With a Black T-Shirt and Blue Jeans. Nick Walked Over To it and Lifted Up It's T-shirt, Revealing a Small Red Question Mark. Right Next To The Body was A Butterfly Knife.

0:44...0:43...0:42...0:41...

The Wolf Woke Up, Unable To Move or Say Anything. He Saw Nick With The Knife in His Hands. Nick Started To Have Tears Streaming Down His Face. He Then Had The Knife In a Stabbing Position, Then He Started Stabbing and Cutting.

0:36...0:35...0:34...0:33...

Nick Cut Open The Stomach and Search Through The Organs of The Wolf He killed. He Couldn't Find Or See Any Key. He Decided To Start Ripping Up The Organs To Find It.

0:25...0:24...0:23...0:22...0:21...0:20...0:19...0:18...0:17...

Nick, With Blood Covered Hands Emptied Out The Stomach Area and Started Ripping The Organs Open. He Then Grabbed The Stomach Organ and Ripped it In Half, and Then The Key Fell Out.

0:09...0:08...0:07...0:06...

He Quickly Grabbed The Key and Inserted it Into The Lock Behind The Device. He Turned The Key.

0:04...0:03...0:02...

He Threw The Contraption Off Of His Head and It Shot Open In Mid Air. Nick Had His Back against The Wall and He Screamed and Started To Cry. He Didn't Want To See The Blood On His Hands. There Was Blood on His Lower Jaw and Neck.

He Heard A Door Open. He Looked Foward and Out Of The Darkness, There was The Doll He Seen, In a Suit, Riding a Tricycle. Nick Breathed Heavily and Stared At It. After 5 Seconds of Silence, The Doll Began To Speak.

"Congratulations,...You are Still Alive...Most People are So Ungrateful To Be Alive...But Not You...Not Anymore."

- _ **Thanks For Reading, Should I Continue Or Naw? It's Your Decision. Later,**_

 _ **Bu-Bye.**_ -


	2. Chapter II - Bear Trap Aftermath

_**You Guys Wanted Me To Continue This, and Now, This Story Will Keep on Going.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

9:32 P.M, He Said He'd Be At Judy's Place Around 8:00. She Was Getting Slightly Annoyed With His Absence. She Dialed His Number and Began To Call Him.

"Nick, Where are You? I'm Starting To Get Annoyed. You Said You'd Be Here By Eight." Someone Knocked The Door. She Walked over To It While Talking on The Phone. "Seriously Nick, You Really Need To Be On Time for These Sort of Thi-." Her Sentence was Cut Short When She Opened The Door To Look at What was Out There.

What Stood Before Her was a Bloody Nick With Bloodshot Eyes. There Was Blood on His Mouth, Neck, Hands, and Upper Part Of His Shirt. In Nick's Left Hand Was The Device Once Placed On His Head. Her Eyes Widened in Shock On What She Was Seeing. Nick Then Fell To His Knees and Began To Cry.

She Hugged Him As He Wrapped His Arms Around Her as He Broke Down. In Her Head She Began To Question The Contraption Nick Was Holding. A Few Minutes Later She Got Him Water and Set The Device On Her Coffee Table. She Put His Shirt In The Washer and Wrapped a Blanket around Him. She Sat Against His Shoulder, Comforting Him as She Was Staring at The Bear Trap.

"Nick, What Is That?" She Asked. He Rubbed his Eyes and Said; "It's a J-Jaw Splitter. I Woke Up With That T-Thing On My Head, I Was Told To Find A K-Key In a Guys Stomach. I Was Told, He Was Dead, But He Wasn't. I Didn't Know What Else T-to Do..." He Said as Nick Began To Cry Again.

Judy Then Wrapped Her Arms around His Neck While Brushing The Back Of His Head. She Kissed His Forehead as She Felt Extremely Sorry For Him. He Then Started Breathing Heavily "Shh...It's Okay...It's Okay. Tomorrow We'll Find Out Who's Done This To You." Judy Said. She Got a Face Cloth and Wiped The Blood Off His Mouth. She Decided To Let Him Sleep At Her Place For The Night. She Also Suggests That Nick Should Stay Home for a Couple of Days.

Tomorrow When She Gets To Work, She Will Have To Tell Chief Bogo Was Nick Has Been Through.

 _ **...**_

 _ **-So There Was Chapter 2, Sorry If It was Short. But The Next Chapter Will Be A Bit Longer, See You Next Time, Bu-Bye-**_


	3. Chapter III - Nightmares

_Welcome_ _ **to Chapter III!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **11:38 P.M**

Judy Got Nick Some Water and Turned on The TV. She Hoped That Getting Him Focused on Something Else Get Help Him Get Over His Traumatic Experience, It Wouldn't Hurt To Try. Judy Took The Bear Trap and Put It In Her Room.

"You Feeling Okay Nick?" She Asked. Nick Could Still Taste Blood in His Mouth. He Slightly Nodded. She Brushed The Fur On His Head and Kissed His Forehead. "I'm Going To Bed, Goodnight. Try and Get Some Sleep." She Said. "Okay." Nick Muttered. Judy Went To Her Room. She Was Looking at Every Detail of The Deadly Contraption Before Going To Sleep.

/

/

 _Nick Woke Up On What Appeared To Be Train Tracks. His Hands and Ankles Were Strapped To Chains Connected To The Tracks, his Neck Was In a Huge Shackle. He Stood Up, But The Shackles Stopped Him From Getting anywhere._

 _He Was Surrounded By Darkness. He Then Heard The Deep Voice That He Heard Back at The MeatLocker. "Goodbye." It Said. It Then Started a Looped Clown Laugh. A Light Then Shined at The End of The Tunnel._

 _It Started To Get Closer...and Closer..._

 _...and Closer..._

 _...and Closer..._

 _...and Closer..._

 _...and Closer..._

 _...and Closer..._

 _Nick Started Yelling While He Was Struggling. The Train and Nick Then Collided._

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Nick Jolted Awake, Nearly Screaming. He Breathed Heavily. He Looked at The Clock. 3:57 A.M.

Nick Rubbed His Burning Eyes and Got a Drink Of Water. As He Struggled To Sleep, He Heard The Voice In His Head;

"... _Most People are So Ungrateful To Be Alive...But Not You...Not Anymore_."

...

...

...

...

 **6:25 A.M**

Judy Woke Up and Got Dressed For Work. She Took The Bear Trap and Put It In a Zip Luggage. She Took What Used To Be Nick's Bloody Shirt Out Of The Washer. All the Blood Was Gone. She Then Threw It in The Dryer.

Nick Was Laying on Judy's Couch Watching TV. She Walked over To Him and Sat Down. "Are You Feeling Better Nick?" She Asked. "I Had The Worst Dream..." He Said. She Took it as A No. She Rubbed His Back. "Everything Will Be Fine, Nick. I Promise." He Hugged the Bunny Tightly. She Hugged Back And Repeated.

"I Promise..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I Hope You Had enjoyed Chapter 3. See You In Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter IV - 3 Months Later (Updated)

**_Sorry This Took Forever, But here's Chapter 4_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _3 Months Later..._

Nick Started Worked Working at The ZPD Again. He Worked on Certain Cases, Some That Didn't Involve Jigsaw. Judy Thought It Would Bring Back Bad Memories For Him. Especially After The Jigsaw Investigation She's Been To. It Involved A Russian Bull, Who Was In Fact a Drug Dealer, Found Dead In a Contraption That Ripped His Rib Cage Completely out of His Body.

Nick's Cousins; Adam, and Peter Came To Visit And Look After Him. They Heard about what happened, which was actually the reason why they came.

Nick Was at His Apartment, Eating Pizza and Watching TV. The News Were Saying more Jigsaw Activities Were Still Taking Place. So He Was Watching a Sitcom, To Try and Lift His Spirits.

He Heard His Home Phone Ringing. He Got Up and Answered it. "Hello?" He Asked. "Hello." The Voice on The Phone Said. The Voice Sounded Familiar. "Did You Get The Wrong Number?" Nick Questioned. "No. I Have The Right One,...Nicholas." Nick Now Noticed The Caller Knew His Name. "Who Are You?" Nick Asked with Serious Concern In His Voice.

"My Name Is Unimportant, Besides, Your Game Was Just Beginning." The Voice Said. Nick's Eyes Widened. It Was Him. The Jigsaw Guy. "Wh-wh-w-what do Y-you Want?" Nick Asked With Fear.

"I Want To Know If You Have What It Takes To Survive." The Caller Answered. "Before You Started Working For the Force, You Were a Liar, a Con artist, thinking you'd Have The Upper Advantage."

 _'Christ, Am I On His Damn Hit List? How Does he Know All of This?'_ Nick Was Asking In His Mind. "Remember This, Nick; Your Game...Is Far From Over." The Caller Stated a Few Seconds Before He Hung Up. Nick Started at The Phone in Silence, Until Someone Walked In His Apartment.

It Was Peter. "Hey, Nicky. Is Anything Wrong?" He Asked. Nick Put The Phone Back where he Found It. "Uh, Uh, Nope. Nothing's Wrong." Nick Lied. Peter Bought It. "Oookay." He Replied as He Sat Down And Started Watching what Nick Was Watching.

Nick Knew Jigsaw Still Had Plans For Him, And He Will Not Like What They Are.

That, He Knew.

 ** _(Finnicks Place)_**

 ** _(7:42 P.M)_**

Finnick Was Sitting on His Recliner in His RV, Watching The News Report on Nick's Incident. Suddenly, He Heard a Knock on the Door. He Got Up, Went To The Door and Opened It. No one Was Out, Finnick shrugged it off, He Closed The Door Then Sat Back Down, Watching The News.

His Door Was Getting Knocked On Again.

Finnick Then Quickly Opened the Door Lightning Fast. No One Was Out There. He Then Grabbed a Flashlight and a Baseball Bat, Then Exit His RV, Then Exited His RV. Once He Stepped Outside, He Heard Rustling.

"Hey! I Can Hear You!" Finicky Yelled. He Shined His Light Through The Trees and Bushes. He Then Heard Laughing Behind Him. He Turned Around To See a Doll Sitting in a Foldable Chair It Was The Same Doll Nick Has Seen. "What The?" He Said Confused. He Walked Over To It, Then Started Hitting The Doll With His Bat till it Stopped Laughing.

The Door To His RV Closed. Finnick Ran To It, Then Opened The Door. Everything Was Dark. "Who's In Here? Show Yourself!" He Yelled. He Pointed His Light to where his Closest Is, But He Didn't See His Closet.

What He Saw Was a Tall Figure, With a Black Cloak and a Black Ski Mask. Finnick Didn't Know what to Do. He slowly walked towards the figure. Before Finnick Could say anything, the Figure Tackled him and Injected him with a Sedative.

His Vision Was Blurry, after a Few Seconds, Slumber overwhelmed Him.

He was Unconscious

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Chapter V coming Soon!_**


	5. Update (Not Chapter V)

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I just wanna say sorry for not uploading frequently. School is a big handful at this point and Its getting harder for me to upload new chapters on here.**_

 _ **I see the reviews saying; 'this chapter is too short!' Or 'Not good! So disappointing!'. I don't have a problem with that, it's just I have so much stuff to catch up on, I can barely get anything done.**_

 _ **I'm sorry. Hopefully I can get Chapter V up soon and perhaps make it longer. I just want to please you guys, so yeah, peace.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Oh and also thank you for defending me from that guy who was spamming "this story sucks, delete it!"**_

 ** _Thanks guys, ill be back with more soon!_**

 ** _..._**


	6. Chapter V: Hello Nathan

_**Welcome To Chapter 5!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

a male panther Woke up in a dim lit room, Feeling pain in his Right eye. He sees that his upper torso is hooked up to a metal device, with what seems to be a mask with spikes in it. "Wh-What The Fuck?! H-HEEY! Help!" He yelled. He stood up from his chair and looked around for anything he could use. He saw a mirror hanging on one of the walls and walked over to it.

What he saw was his eye leaking blood with a stitched Cut under his eye. "Aw...SHIT!" He yelled, not happy with what happened to his appearance. Suddenly, a TV turned on, he spun to his Left, where the TV was. after a few seconds of Static, Jigsaw's Doll was on the screen, it turned to the camera and started speaking.

"Hello, Nathan. In what very loosely can be called your life, you completely removed yourself from Society. More than that, you watch others for a living, making yourself a voyeur, always watching everything from the shadows. Today we will see if you can look inward, rather than outward." It Explained. Nathan was starting to be scared. The doll continued talking.

"the device you are wearing is a death mask, which will close and kill you if you do not locate the key in time." The camera switched to something that seemed to be old footage. On it was a cloaked figure, tampering with Nathan's Face, with Nathan Laying unconscious on a table. "What you are looking at right now is you more than 2 hours ago. You were sound asleep, and couldn't feel a thing. In case you're slow, here is a hint on what you need." The TV flashed to an X-Ray photograph, on it was Nathan's skull, and Within the Eye Socket, was the Key he needed.

Nathan quickly grabbed his Face in shock and fear. "Now this leads to one question;..." the TV flashed back to Jigsaw's Doll. "...How much pain will you endure to stay alive, Nathan? We will find out Today. Live or Die... Make your Choice." It finished. The TV Flashed off and The Timer on The Trap activated and started counting down from 60.

"FUCK!" Nathan Yelled. He looked around for anything he could use to get the key out of his eye socket.

 **56...55...54...53...52...**

after not finding anything to use to try to get the key out, he decided his only chance was his claws. He went back to the mirror, and Moved his paw up against his face, and claw nail right near his eye, while cursing under his breath.

 **47...46...45...44...43...**

Nathan slowly inserted his nail into his eye, causing him to yell in pain and agony. Blood squirting onto the wall and the bottom of the mirror. Due to the massive pain, he stopped, and struggled to get the device off his torso.

 **35...34...33...32...31...**

"Somebody! PLEASE! G-Get Me Outta Here! GET ME OUT!" He desperately yelled. He injected his claw into his eye again, trying again to get to key out of there. Blood spilling out onto the floor and his chest.

 **23...22...21...20...19...**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He screamed in agony, he couldn't see through the eye anymore, but he kept ripping apart at the eye. After a few seconds he gave up. "HEEEELLP MEE!"

 **13...12...11...10...9...**

Nathan once again tried pulling apart the contraption but it was no use.

 **7...6...5...4...3...**

"No, No, No, NOOO!" He yelled, his Final words ever said. The Trap Closed, With the Spikes impailing his head, front and back, killing him. Nathan started stumbling around and crashed into the mirror, and fell dead to the floor, blood leaking out of the holes of the mask pouring onto the floor.

a few minutes after Nathan's Death, The cloaked figure opened a metal door and stepped inside the Room. In his paws were a Tape Recorder, a Spray Bottle of Red Paint, roll of duct tape.

he placed the Recorder under the chair and Duct taped it making it stuck to the chair. He placed the chair to its original position.

The Figure stood up on the chair, looking up at the ceiling, He Shook the Spray Can and Started spraying words onto the ceiling.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I AM SO SO SO SO SO SSSO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT THIS LONG! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be sure to upload the next few chapters pretty soon._**

 ** _Bye._**


	7. Chapter VI: Look Closer

_**Hello Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 6! Before we start I have a few announcements. I've seen Jigsaw/Saw 8 and it was very good. Not Saw 1 good, but way better than Saw 3, 4, and 7. Second off, I'm planning on releasing these chapters more earlier now, so you won't have to wait so long. Third off, I wanna make another crossover, please tell me which one of these Three you would like to see.**_

 _ **1). Zootopia/Five Nights at Freddy's**_

 _ **2). Zootopia/IT**_

 _ **3). The Walking Dead/Call of Duty Zombies**_

 _ **Tell me which one you would like to see and I'll make the crossover happen.**_

 _ **So now, on with the Chapter!**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Nick walked into his and Judy's Office, placing his cup of coffee on his desk. He seemed to have nearly forgotten about his Jigsaw experience, so he decided he could go along on the next trap investigation. After waiting for what seemed like half an hour. Judy opened the door and told Nick that a trap happened, another victim.

When they got to the scene, they saw Nathan's lifeless body laying against the wall, surrounded by mirror shards, and blood that leaked out of the mask. Nick was relieved that Jigsaw didn't put him in a deadlier trap, or worse...

"Body has been Identified." One of the forensics detectives said. "His name is Nathan Clawson. Does that sound familiar?"

The Bunny and The Fox shook their heads in response. neither of them knew who Nathan was, until now.

Judy walked over to the panther's corpse, only to check for puzzle piece cut outs. lately anyone who hasn't survived a jigsaw test they have a piece of flesh missing from their bodies, leaving the cut out holes looking like puzzle pieces. there was one, right on Nathan's left shoulder.

that was when Detective Ethan W. Rouge and two ZBI Agents enter the room. one of the agents was a vixen with fur white as snow, the other agent was a male rabbit with stripes on his cheeks and ears. "Hopps, Wilde." Ethan said, getting their attention. they looked at him and the two agents aside him. Judy got up on her feet and stood next to Nick.

"Hello Detective Rouge. these two are..." Nick said confusingly. the vixen put out her paw for a handshake.

"Officer Wilde, my name is Agent Skye Winter, this is Agent Jackson Savage." Agent Skye introduced. Nick took her paw and shook it as Agent Jack was looking at Nathan's Body. Rouge left the room.

"this is the 6th one with a puzzle piece cut out. is there something we're not seeing?" Judy asked as Jack was looking up at the ceiling.

"Look Closer Officer Hopps." Jack said, causing Nick, Judy, and Skye look at him. Judy walked towards him.

"uh... what exactly does that mean, Agent Savage?" Judy asked as he was looking at her.

"Ask whoever wrote it." He replied, narrowing his eyes to the ceiling. the foxes and bunny looked up to see a red message up at the ceiling.

 _LOOK CLOSER OFFICER HOPPS_

"What The fuck?" Nick asked in shock. Judy's Eyes widen in shock and confusion. Jack turned his head to the trap places on the corpse's head.

"Maybe He's Telling us to look closely at the trap? could mean a clue or something." The Rabbit said. Judy looked at him, then the trap. she looked closely at every aspect and detail of it. she then saw a few letters on the side of the mask that held a few gears in place but half of the words were covered by other metal parts.

"s-ston... eel... nt?" Judy said in complete confusion.

"maybe it could mean an address? somewhere where he's getting the tools and resources to make these death traps?" Nick asked.

"could be. we'll look over the device and go over a list of buildings that has perhaps those exact words its could possibly mean." Skye answered. Judy slowly turned to the door and walked out. Nick watched her.

"You can go with her if you wish Officer Wilde we'll take it from here." Agent Savage said. Nick looked down and nodded. He left the agents to their work and left to go see where Judy went. she went outside the building, heading towards her and Nick's Police Car. Nick ran and caught up to her. "Carrots?"

The Bunny didn't reply. many thoughts was running through the vulpine's mind. Was Jigsaw going after Judy? How Many mammals does Jigsaw plan to go after? what is he trying to gain by putting them through death traps? and what did He and Judy do to get Jigsaw's attention? of course they are the ZPD's Top officers but there must've been something they done wrong.

He can only hope that the sooner Jigsaw is found, The Better.

* * *

 **10:32 P.M.**

Adam Wilde was watching a Sci-Fi action movie in an Apartment He and his brother Peter rented. Peter walked out of his bedroom. "Hey Ad, There's a Party going on in Sahara Square. you up for it?" he asked. Peter was always the type of party animal, but Adam didn't like it when Peter drags him to the parties regardless if he said no or not, because there was a reason he had to go. so he just simply said yes.

"uh... Sure." Adam answered, pausing his movie.

"okay, good." Peter said. Peter walked to the kitchen, put on his Jacket, and put a small orange bottle in his jacket pocket.

The Two foxes left Their Apartment.

"Can you at least hang out at a party without doing what you do?" Adam Asked. there was a specific thing Peter would do at parties, and it involves the orange bottle Peter has.

"Hey, One: You were the one who bought these for me. and Two: You have to follow through with it, or I'm Telling him what you did." Peter argued.

"why do you need to drag me to every party you go to?" Adam Asked.

"maybe because your pussy-whipped ass needs to live a little." Peter remarked as the two reached an elevator and Adam pressed the button.

after a few seconds of waiting, The elevator doors opened, revealing a mammal standing in the corner with a black mask that covered it's entire head. the two foxes entered the elevator and the door closed. Peter pressed the button that goes to the Lobby.

Peter kept turning his head at the masked figure. trying to make out any details to make sure it's not just some kind of mannequin. he walked slowly towards it and slowly reached to touch it's face.

the masked mammal grabbed Peter and injected him with a syringe.

Peter yelled a bit. Making Adam turn to see the commotion going on, Peter fell to the floor unconsciously. the figure moved towards Adam.

Adam acted quickly and kicked the figure in the chest making it groan and fall down, not knowing that the elevator stopped.

Adam searched Peter's Pockets while The Attacker was down. He found a Knife. Adam Looked at the figure and pointed the Knife at him. "Stay Back!" He yelled. The figured stayed there, looking at Adam. The Elevator door opened.

"Stay Back and leave me and my brot-" before Adam could finish what he was saying, He was suddenly tackled down by another masked figure and hit his head on the wall, The figure who tackled him injected him with a syringe.

Adam's consciousness slowly faded away as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 _ **okay I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Chapter 7 will be uploaded pretty soon. will see you guys next time. peace.**_

 _ **P.S: Happy New Year! 2018 Lets get it!**_

 _ **...**_


	8. Chapter VII: Hello Cormack

_**Chapter 7 is here!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

a Tiger in his late 50's slowly opened his eyes. When he fully opened them and his vision came back to him, he appeared to be in a run down public restroom. When he looked down, he saw a strange looking device on his torso. The device was around His torso, leading to metal rings around His neck with blades in between them. "Wha-what the fuck?!" He exclaimed. He tried prying the machine off of Him. This went on for a few more seconds until a TV suddenly turned on. The Tiger looked at the TV in shock. After a few seconds of showing static on the screen, Jigsaw's puppet appeared on screen, looking at him through the camera.

"Hello Cormack. I want to play a game." Cormack breathed heavily. "You are a retired cop from the ZPD. A crooked one at that. There are times you let criminals off the hook, letting them free to roam the streets, the very same streets you swore to protect. Innocent mammals were killed and robbed for your acts." Cormack was surprised that whoever captured him knew this information.

"The device you are wearing is something I like to call; The Iris Guillotine. You may know that there are razor blades in between the metal rings surrounding your neck. Once the time expires. The blades will quickly close in, cutting your head straight off. There is a key hidden in this very room you are in. Just remember; X marks the spot for the treasure. You have 45 Seconds to locate the key. You better hurry up, Cormack. Live or Die... The Choice is yours." The Doll said. The TV then shut itself off.

"Shit!" Cormack Yelled. The Timer On His device started. He began scanning the room for signs of loose tiles. He pulled some off the wall. There was nothing there but concrete.

41...40...39...38...

Cormack looked the four mirrors that are mounted on the wall above the sinks. He Then got the idea that the key is behind the glass. He strucked the mirrors with his fist, punching the glass, not even caring about the cuts the glass made on his hand. There was no key in any of those mirrors.

29...28...27...26...25...24...

Cormack Yelled and pulled the device while screaming. "Get me out! HEEELLLP!"

18...17...16...15...

Cormack kept pulling until he noticed something on the floor, in front of the toilet. A red plus sign. Wait... X... X Marks the Spot! That's where the key was. Cormack didn't hesitate to leap down and start breaking where the key was being held.

09...08...07...

After breaking the floor tiles, he had finally found the key. He picked it up, inserted it into the lock on the chest part of the device, and it opened. Cormack threw the device across the room. Four seconds was left of the device. Cormack breathed heavily, and flopped down onto the floor. "Shit..." he muttered under his breath as he started at the ceiling and put his hands on his head.

After What seems like minutes of silence, Cormack heard a PA system turn on. "Hello." Jigsaw said, making Cormack sit up. "If you're hearing this... then you have survived your test. But the game is far from over." Then the door to the bathroom slid itself open, revealing a hallway. "Make your way down this hallway. There will be a room waiting for you. And it's contents include grave importance." Jigsaw finished and the PA system powered off. Cormack stood up, stared at the hallway, then at the PA System. "Fuck Your Game." He said. He Then turned his head to the hallway and proceeded to walk down it.

after making a few turns down the hallways, he came across a door with a red spiral, probably implying to Cormack that this is the room Jigsaw talked about. He grabbed the knob, turned it slowly, and opened it. Inside was a table with a file on it. He walked inside to see what it was, then the door closed, locking him in.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 is on its way. We won't find out what is in the file in the 8th Chapter, but we will find out what is in it eventually. See ya!**_


	9. Chapter VIII - Pursuit on Jigsaw

_**Chapter 8 Ladies and Gentlemen. I Have made a poll on my account where you can Vote for which crossover you'd like to see. The One with the most amount of votes will be made immediately. the second with most amount of votes will be getting around to being made. the one with the least amount of votes won't be made. so cast your votes and let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Judy was sitting in her office, patiently waiting for Nick. She texted him every 5 minutes just to check that he's okay, and not kidnapped, or worse...

Nick responded a few minutes ago. He said that Ethan gave him something that was at the scene of Nathan's Test.

Nick opened the door to Their office, Judy was sitting there, leaning against the desk. Her ears perked up as she saw Nick enter the office and closed the door. Nick was holding a small bag. Judy noticed it. "what's in there, Nick?" she asked. Nick Reached in pulled out an object.

a Tape Player. "According to Ethan, this was taped underneath the chair Nathan woke up in." Nick explained. The Duo was looking at the tape in Nick's paws.

"Should I Play it?" Nick asked. Judy hesitantly nodded.

"Play it." She replied.

He pressed play. Jigsaw was speaking on the tape, his voice still sent shivers down the vulpine's spine.

"Hello Nicholas. Hello Judith. if you are hearing this, Then you are wondering who I am, and curious to understand exactly why I do the things I do. all will be answered soon. While i'm mostly certain the blame is pointed at me for all that has happened these past few months, just understand that the reasoning of such events even happening, are those of your own doing..." there was suddenly coughing before the tape ended.

The Fox and Bunny's eyebrows raised in confusion. _'Your own doing.'?_

"What the hell does this guy want from us?!" Nick practically shouted, obviously feared for his life.

"Nick, just calm down. don't worry, we'll catch this guy before he does anything else." Judy responded with a small bit of confidence.

The Fox crouched down to hug The Bunny. she didn't hesitate to hug him back. Nick then began to calm down.

after what seemed like minutes, the two pulled away. but their eyes were locked on to one another.

"I'm Sorry, Judy. It's just... I nearly died getting outta that meat locker. I just don't know what kinda horrible test he'll put me through." Nick said. "I'm more worried for you. The Note he wrote for you on the wall, he could be after you. I don't want that to happen." He finished, admitting his fear of losing Judy, The Bunny who changed his entire life for the better.

Judy understood what Nick was saying. she's just as scared as he is.

"Nick... Please just don't worry about me. I promise, we _will_ find this guy and put an end to whatever it is he's doing." Judy declared, not taking her eyes off of his.

the two were silent for quite a while.

after at least 10 seconds they started to lean in very slowly, closing their eyes...

until...

the phone started ringing, causing the two to jump, snapping them of their thoughts. Judy breathed lightly in relief as in realizing she was getting a call.

as she left to pick up the phone, Nick was in thought. He began to believe Judy's words as to stay calm and hope that Jigsaw will be caught soon. He also wondered if he and Judy were really about to...

"really? are you sure Agent Savage? Okay. Got it. see you there." Judy said before hanging up.

"Agent Savage?" Nick asked as Judy picked up a 1911 Pistol and slid it into her holster. she then looked at her Partner.

"They found him." she said.

* * *

 **Easton's Steel Plant**

 **{11:23 A.M}**

Judy, Nick, Skye, Jack, a few ZPD officers, and some ZWAT officers were at the entrance of the building. a Rhino bashed a door down and 6 of the ZWAT team went in to investigate the place.

"Check the first 3 floors then have our unit go in." Judy radioed to them.

"Affirmative." ZWAT Commander Ragazzi Radioed back.

The first floor was checked and it was clear of any traps or deadly contraptions. same can be said for the second floor.

The stairway to the second floor was surrounded by a chain link fence. they slowly made their way up the stairs. as the got to the eighth stair, a spotlight shined on the final step that was the entrance of the third floor.

they readied their UMP45's at whatever was approaching the top of the stairs.

Jigsaw's doll appeared to be riding a tricycle, until it stopped dead in it's tracks. the doll looked at the ZWAT officers.

a Clown laugh started to be played from the doll, one of the Officers took a step and a stair broke, making The Officer receive a Sledgehammer to his ankle, causing him to yell in pain, falling backwards and bring some of them down with him.

as The Tricycle rode in reverse taking the doll away, The four ZWAT Officers that have fallen began getting electrocuted.

"Shit!" Ragazzi shouted. The other ZWAT officer on the outside warned the Police outside to beware of the staircase on the second floor. When the electrocution was over, Ragazzi ordered medical services over immediately. Judy, Nick, and the others rushed into the building. When they reached the second floor, they saw the ZWAT members completely dazed and weak due to the electrocution the caged staircase had given them.

Judy, Nick and the others were cautious going up the staircase, when they reached the top, they found a doorway that led to more stairs. Next to it was a sign labeled; MAIN OFFICE. The ZPD officers, Jack, Skye, and The Remaining ZWAT officers ran to the doorway and ran up the stairs, when they did, they found a huge workshop. They all roamed it, and looked around.

There were mannequins scattered in certain places of the room, some of them had some of Jigsaw's death contraptions on their heads, and some contraptions on some of their arms. There were newer models of newest contraptions. One of which had a metal collar that seems to be able to fit around the neck of an ape, but on the collar, were shotgun shells. Another trap seems to be something that fit on a mammals head, but on the sides seem to be smaller devices that seem to be able to put screws Into the skull of someone who wears it.

On multiple tables, were blueprints and sketches for newer deadlier death machines, like one that appears to be something similar to a carousel. Another, was something where in a room, there is a pit, filled with syringes and needles.

"That seems like a more messed up way of finding a needle In a haystack." Nick said to himself. Ragazzi Yelled something that made him jump.

"On the ground now!" He commanded.

Nick looked in the direction where Ragazzi Yelled to. As all everyone starting pointing their guns in the direction where Ragazzi yelled, Nick saw someone sitting behind a table, wearing a black cloak, with red on the insides of said cloak. The cloaked mammal had his paws up. It was him...

It was Jigsaw...

"ON THE GODDAMN GROUND NOW!" Ragazzi repeated.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Jigsaw said in a raspy voice. As they all went closer, they saw that next to Jigsaw Was medical equipment, such as a heartbeat monitor, an I.V. Bag holder, along with other hospital room items. Once Wolford and Rouge went to Jigsaw, they placed him in cuffs and removed the hood from his head.

Jigsaw appears to be a hyena with dark fur. He seemed to be in his early sixties, and his eyes were a dark hazel color.

After he was placed in cuffs, everyone put their guns away. Delgato reported to Bogo that Jigsaw has been apprehended. Nick, Skye, Jack and Judy were standing near Jigsaw's Table, while they were, he was keeping his eyes on him. Jack was the first to speak.

"Hey."

Jigsaw then looked at the striped rabbit in the eyes.

"Is this close enough for ya?" He said, with a small smirk forming on his face.

Jigsaw stayed Silent.

Nick didn't exactly feel comfortable being in the room. He turned and left the room. Judy saw this and began following him. Nick looked down at the floor as he was walking away, not even looking proud or happy that Jigsaw was arrested. This made Judy looked a bit upset as her ears were drooped behind her head.

"Nick, are you okay?" She Asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, not even looking at her.

"You don't seem like it, there must be something wrong." She said as they went outside. "If there's anything wrong, anything at all you can tell me."

Nick Then looked at her. Part of him wanted to tell her what's wrong, a smaller part of him told him to do what they were going to do back at their office. she was always there for him when he needed her, she had always helped him through hard times, he had always done the same with her. He decided to come clean.

"I'm sorry, Carrots, I just don't feel comfortable being in a room full of death machines while the mammal who made them and put me in one of them is in that same room." He said. Judy understood him.

"I understand, if I was in the same room with someone who almost took my life, I wouldn't feel comfortable as well. Which is why I'm staying as far away from Bellwether as possible." She said, reassuringly. This made Nick smile a bit.

"I'll be back in there in a few minutes, just give me time." Nick said, Judy nodded and returned into the building. she turned her head to look back at Her partner before disappearing inside.

Nick stood outside looking around and off into the distance, thinking if he should go back in there. Soon enough, he decided to do so.

He walked towards the door but once he reached it, he felt a huge pain in his eye as a fist came out and punched him there, making him fall to the ground.

Nick struggled to get up but when he tried to, he felt a small prick in his neck, making him yell a bit. He reached for what made the small pain happen. When he did, he started feeling dizzy. He finally got a hold of what caused it, it was a syringe. Nick struggled to stay awake but whatever was injected into him made him extremely tired.

Soon enough... his slumber took over.

* * *

 _ **Okay ladies and gents, there's Chapter 8. I did indeed added a small bit of Wildehopps in there and I plan on adding a small bit more eventually. Also, I made references and clues to other traps in the series, see if you can find out what they are and what movie they're from. Remember to vote for the newest crossover at my profile and uh, yeah. That's all I have to say, I'll see you soon in Chapter 9.**_

 _ **Laters!**_


	10. Chapter IX - A New Test

_**Hello There ladies and gentlemen, this is chapter 9.**_

* * *

Judy was sitting in Jigsaw's workshop patiently. Nick said he'll be back in soon. It's almost been an hour. She kept her eyes on The Hyena. He actually had a calm expression on his face, most killers or criminals would do anything in their power into making sure they would get away. Jigsaw doesn't seem to care as he was now in ZPD custody.

"Alright. Everything is settled. Let's get this asshole out of here." Wolford announced to everyone in the room.

"Actually, everything isn't exactly settled." The elderly hyena spoke. Everyone shifted their eyes to him. "There is actually still a problem in that back room over there." He finished, referring to a dark room that had walls made of chain link fences at the other side of the workshop. Judy, Skye, and Jack all looked back there and started walking towards it. Wolford and Delgato decided to follow. Delgato told the ZWAT officers to make sure Jigsaw doesn't leave his spot.

The 5 finally reached the room. Judy, Jack and Skye were hesitant when it came to opening the door, considering what happened at the staircase. Skye looked at a table and saw a piece of scrap metal. She took it and threw it at the door. There was no electrocution. Jack reached and opened the door, and suddenly, The lights in that room turned on along with a few other things that were covered by a large sheet of fabric.

Judy, Wolford, Skye, Delgato, and Jack checked the room for booby traps or any deadly devices. The room was clear. Judy turned her attention to what was underneath the large blanket. She placed her paw onto the fabric, gripping it tightly. She then pulled it off.

What was underneath seemed to be dozens and dozens of computer monitors. On those monitors were live security footage of hallways upon hallways. Some monitors were blacked out but still had the red blinking dot, signifying that it was active. Skye and Jack turned their attention to the monitors. "What the hell is all this?" Jack muttered.

"Either another game or viewings of other tests." Skye presumed. They hoped that it wasn't just another Jigsaw test waiting to happen... but then Judy saw one monitor.

On that monitor was an unconscious fox sitting on a chair slumped backwards to where his muzzle was pointed straight at the ceiling. Judy didn't take long to realize that it was Nick who was on that monitor he appeared to have what looked like a metal object around his neck. The Bunny's eyes widened, her ears perked up, and her mouth was slightly opened agape. Skye noticed this and looked at the screen Judy was looking at. She then noticed it.

"Shit, is that Wilde?" She cursed. Delgato and Wolford looked at the screen, asking how did he end up in that room. That same question can be said from Jack, Judy, and Skye. How could Nick have possibly end up in that place especially if Jigsaw was in cuffs and is watched by ZWAT officers?

They were gonna find out.

Jack left the area, Judy followed.

"Hey!" Savage called out. Jigsaw watched the striped rabbit approach him. Judy stood in front of him and forced him back. Trying not to let him rain hell on the hyena. "What the fuck is that?!" He asked aggressively.

"Well I haven't looked at those monitors yet, so I assume there's a Fox in an officer's uniform, about to play a game." Jigsaw assumed, staring daggers at the rabbit. "How did he end up there? Where is he? Those are problems you are going to have to solve before it's too late."

Judy continued to stare at the aged hyena, mind boggled, confused as to why he would thrust Nick into yet another game. He already played a game, he passed. What else is there left to do?

Jack huffed in irritation and walked away. Judy just stood there with the ZWAT officers looking at Jigsaw, who had a small smile on his face.

* * *

Nick awoke with blurry vision. He groaned as he woke up, the pain on his face grew a bit hard and worse. Soon enough, his vision got back to him. Once it did, he prayed to God this was a dream.

A collar was attached to his neck. Around it, was shotgun shells and gun hammers pulled back, ready to fire them. He started to worry. He was in another game. Nick leaped out of His chair and yelled for help.

"HEEYY! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? I PASSED YOUR TEST ALREADY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nick jumped a bit as he heard a PA System speaker activate, Echoing within the bathroom.

"You did indeed Officer Wilde. But there are sins you need to make up for." A deep voice said.

Jigsaw.

 _isn't he supposed to be in custody? How the hell is he doing this if he's arrested?!_ Nick thought to himself in his head. Jigsaw continued to speak.

"One of those sins is not only your criminal life, but for ignoring the lives of those who care about you. After the death of your mother, you spent more time scamming others and less time with your family. When Peter and Adam came to see you, you treat them no different. Today, you must fight for those _you_ care about. Fear not, Ms. Hopps is far away from the dangers that embodies this place, you must survive if you wish to see her again." Jigsaw explained on the intercom.

Nick would give anything to see his beloved bunny again. She saved him, cried for him, made him feel trusted, and was there for him whenever he needed her. Now was one of those times. Nick prayed to the high power above that Judy will eventually find him. So he can hug her tightly... and perhaps kiss her even. He felt safety and happiness whenever he was in the same proximity has her.

"The device around your Neck will soon detonate within 4 minutes if you do not locate the key in time. The key is hidden within this bathroom. For you to locate it, I shall give you a hint; _life is full of suspense and sudden pain, just hope your chance of success doesn't go down the drain._ Hurry Up Nicholas, if you want to see Miss Hop ps and those you care about again, then I suggest you move. Live or Die Nicholas..."

This made a tear slip out of Nick's Eye. All of this is too familiar. Just like what happened 3 months ago...

"...make your choice."

The PA System disabled as a loud buzz was heard. Large Bold Numbers appeared above the middle mirror to his left. It started to count down from 4 minutes. Nick started to panic and struggle to get the Shotgun Collar off of his neck. Crying for help while doing so.

3:51...3:50...3:49...3:48...3:47...3:46...

Eventually he stopped freaking out and started to think.

 _life is full of suspense and sudden pain, just hope your chance of success doesn't go down the drain._

Nick kept searching around the bathroom as he played the riddle in his head multiple times. He Then stopped as he played the clue in his head once more, widening his eyes doing so.

 _just hope your chance of success doesn't go down the drain._

that's it! The key is stuck within or around a drain. He quickly turned his head towards the sinks under the clock. Which just reached 3:00. He gripped the pipe tightly underneath the middle sink until it was free. it got released with a loud snap. it was probably a good thing that this place was long abandoned otherwise the pipes would've been stuck tight. the checked the drain pipe. no key. he ripped the pipe out on the right, there was no key in there as well.

2:42... 2:41...2:40...2:39...2:38...

Nick didn't bother checking the left pipe. there must be another way to find the key. He then looked at four stalls. He instantly got the idea that the key could be inside one of the toilets. disgusting, sure. but he was willing to reach in a possibly fecal matter filled, grimy toilet for a key than die here.

He stood up and walked over to the third stall and opened it. the Toilet was completely empty, No liquid. No Key.

He exited that stall and bashed open the First Stall. The Toilet was full...

...

...of barbed wire.

Nick stopped himself. His ears shot up and his eyes widened. He moved in a bit closer and saw something he was desperately looking for.

The Key.

2:04...2:03...2:02...2:01...2:00...1:59...1:58...

He made his mind. He positioned his paw over the sharp barbed wire.

 _..life is full of suspense and sudden pain..._

Nick looked back at the clock and realized that he doesn't have a whole lot of time left. He started to cry.

Why does he have to go through all of this pain? Why does he have to suffer in order to get his freedom back? What exactly is Jigsaw trying to gain from all of this? All these questions flooded Nick's mind as he held his paw above the wire.

Eventually, Nick made his decision.

He thrusted his paw inside, causing a sharp pain to occur in Nick's wrist. He yelled quite loudly at the pain. The Razors made cuts into his flesh, making a certain thick substance ooze down his paw, as he sobbed a bit louder.

1:37...1:36...1:35...1:34...1:33...1:32...

He was almost there, almost to the key. He just had to endure the pain a little longer. Eventually bye felt what he was looking for, he gripped it tightly and yanked it out, yelling loudly as the pain gotten stronger.

Breathing lightly, he felt the collar, looking for where to put the key. He found a lock pad, and without any bit of hesitation, he inserted the key inside, opened the collar, and threw it off into the same stall that included The Razor Wires.

It was off. He survived a Jigsaw Game once again. Nick looked at the clock after falling to his knees, it was stuck at 1:15. He gripped his bleeding arm tightly, knowing he needs to use something to stop it, or at least make the bleeding slow down. He then looked at the tie of his uniform.

He quickly loosened it with his non bleeding paw but kept the neck hole the way it was. He put his Bleeding paw through it, and tightened the tie, stopping anymore blood from leaking out from it.

"Carrots..." Nick sobbed. "Judy... please find me..."

Suddenly the PA Speaker boomed, making him jump in surprise and interrupt his thoughts.

"Congratulations Nick, You have survived your task. but our game has just begun. Proceed through the door before you..."

The exit to the bathroom swung slowly open, Nick shifted his head at the hallway out.

"...and you will face your sins."

He stared at the outside for sometime before standing up and slowly walking towards it. after he left the bathroom, the door slammed closed, causing the vulpine to jump. He clutched his normal paw against his chest as he felt as if his heart will explode.

Nick was completely terrified as all of the inevitable fears came to his head, if he will die here, if he will be killed here, if he will fail...

No... Judy wouldn't want him to be afraid, she would want him to be strong and move forward. He took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hallway. as he turned to a left within the hallway, he saw a wooden stool seat. on it was a roll of bandages. _of course_ Jigsaw was suspecting that Nick would dig his arm in barbed wire. Nick didn't even think twice before he grabbed the white roll and wrapped it completely over the scars and cuts on his arm and paw. only a few bits of blood were slowly fading to expose themselves.

after Nick was done bandaging his weak arm, he continued down the hallway.

* * *

Judy watched the entire event happen on the monitors. this carried a whole lot of tension on her shoulders.

her paws were placed over her mouth for quite a while. she was surprised at the fact that her partner harmed himself in order to save himself. She couldn't actually believe that _this_ is how Jigsaw 'Helps' People. Meanwhile, Jack was talking to Skye about a Map that he found that included possible locations of where the game was being played. Delgato was talking on the radio, ordering for a tech squad at their location.

the doe regained her composure, Left the room, and walked back over to The Hyena, who was holding a plastic mask against his muzzle.

"What do you want?" She asked, hoping that there must be something that can be done to stop this. Jigsaw removed the mask.

"If a little bit of your time doesn't hurt." He insisted. "but I won't talk until everyone else leaves." referring to everyone else who was standing where he was sitting.

"It's a Crime-Scene. No One leaves." She responded.

"Oh, I'm not talking about leaving the building, I mean leave the area." He reassured.

Judy took a moment to even consider having Jigsaw's orders that he requested happen. After a small moment, she made her choice. She told The ZWAT officers to leave the area, so they did. She then turned to the hyena, who was taking a sip of his beverage. She walked to a chair and sat at the other side of the table. She kept her ears straight up, she wanted to hear every word he had to say.

"Hello Miss Hopps." He said. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced... My name is John."

This made Judy raise an eyebrow. "If that's your name, then why do the papers and media call you Jigsaw?" She Asked.

John chuckled at the Bunny's question. "I have been given the name Jigsaw due to the cut outs of flesh from failed test subjects. They symbolise the piece that they have been missing from life's puzzle; The Will to Live." He explained. "You see... you and I are not so different Judith. You and I both seek justice in Zootopia."

Judy arched her eyebrows.

"Well, I, unlike you, don't put mammals into death contraptions for fun." She retorted.

"I never murdered anyone in my life." John said as he leaned forward. "Besides, that's what my games do, give mammals their will to live back. Some just don't have it in them, making them less worthy to be reborn."

Judy kept her composure. She then wondered if there's something she can do to save Nick, if she can somehow persuade John into getting her what she wants.

"Can I do anything, Anything at all, to save Nick?" She asked, hoping there was a way to save her Fox. John frowned.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for your fellow partner who is wondering around on those monitors. It is his game, he has to be the one to survive and succeed.

Judy then pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting slightly angry.

"Why are you testing him again? He survived your test already, Why a second time?!, if it's about his conning days, he's changed from that! He works as a proud member of the Zootopia Police Department, and hasn't done a single awful thing since then. he loves life thanks to his job and apparently you seemed to be obsessed with testing him for some goddamn reason!" She yelled.

John has his reasons for testing Nick. To see if he's willing to have the skill to survive. The Bear Trap was succeeded, Nick survived it. The Shotgun shell Collar was a reminder if he still has what it takes, now that he's passed. His full test has came into play.

After a small moment. John leaned back and asked the doe a single question;

"Do you know what the cure for cancer is Miss Hopps?"

* * *

 _ **aaaand that's Chapter 9 ladies and gents! I will have Part 10 released very soon, and remember to Vote on my profile for the new crossover that you want to see. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and uh, yeah. See you soon.**_

 _ **Peace!**_


End file.
